


Coming Out

by OurToxicPhan



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurToxicPhan/pseuds/OurToxicPhan
Summary: "There's one girl in particular."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Past Harry/Ginny
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671754
Kudos: 41





	Coming Out

Ginny lay in bed, listening to the distant clock striking midnight. She could hear Hermione breathing steadily only inches away, but knew she was awake from her recurrent shuffling as she tried to get comfortable on the hard, second-hand mattress.

"What I said earlier... it wasn't the truth. I wasn't ready for everyone to know, but when I said Harry wasn't the one... I was talking about boys in general."

There was a pause. "And girls?"

Ginny blushed. "I like girls... and... there's one girl in particular."

Hermione turned to face her, smiling. "Oh, yeah?"

Ginny grinned, leaning in. "Yeah".


End file.
